


A Heart without Color

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Chimera Ant Arc, Developing Friendships, Drabble, During Canon, Inspired by Fanart, Introspection, Missing Scene, Missions, No Dialogue, One Shot, Other, Partnership, Platonic Relationships, Routine, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. One could say that he never really let his guard down.





	A Heart without Color

In all he had done, Knov had always had an impenetrable barrier around him. He kept himself at a distance, cool to the touch, and isolated from the world. Always with a stoic countenance, never at ease, and standing upright, Knov was at arms' length with anyone, with his superiors and his apprentice. One could say that he never really let his guard down as a means to protect himself from what cruelty the world had to offer.

And if one did say that, they would read him like a map, and he couldn't let himself be compromised. It wasn't that he didn't allow himself to take a breath, it was that he couldn't.

Morel was one to grab ahold of what was left in his life and to never let go. He had to at least attempt to see who Knov really was, behind the rimmed glasses, peak precision, and careful choice of words.

Morel was different, all rough and tumble, with days of reckoning lying in wait for him.

Knov, as ever, had to be one step ahead, even in missions of life and death.

There had to be something that would have Knov lower his defenses and allow anyone close to him in. It would be hollow and lacking if he wanted otherwise. Even if it was only to take his hand, safe and sound, to never let go; even his superior Morel,  _especially_  him.

After all, even after many brushes with death, a heart without color couldn't last forever.


End file.
